We belong way down below
by TaillessGiraffe
Summary: Who could have imagined that the ray of hope they so desperately wished for would radiate from the deepest of abysses?
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Skyrim Kink Meme

Prompt

_So, when you kill Grelod the Kind, all the kids at the orphanage cheer. And a couple of them, Runa Fair-Shield and Francois Beaufort in particular, seem particularly enamored of the Dark Brotherhood._

_I would love to see the new Listener adopting children from the orphanage and bringing them into the family. After all, they need new members and it's best to start training young._

* * *

><p>The morning they awoke to Grelod the Hagraven dying the sheets underneath her decrepit body a crimson red was the first day in their short lives, ever since they had been left to rot in that orphanage, that their futures didn't feel absolutely drained of any light.<p>

It was also the day where they even dared to start dreaming, hoping, looking forward to what awaited them outside those boarded walls, instead of recoiling in fear and covering their eyes in hopes of becoming invisible to the horrors of a world where no one loved them, where no one wanted them, where they were worthless.

Constance never celebrated with them, patiently tried to hush their cheerful screams, telling them it wasn't okay to rejoice in someone's murder! She was horrified at the children's belief that one of them had actually organized the horrible incident, along with the Dark Brotherhood, no less. She refused to believe such fantasies- surely there would have been some kind of note, of symbol or just any hint left behind, had it been the crooked organization's doing. All they had to sort it out as a murder were the open gash across Grelod's bony throat and the surrounding pool of blood. And given her reputation, the killer could have been anybody, from a city guard she could have crossed with her offensive comments or one of her old charges, now grown up and thirsty for vengeance.

But in the end, initial shock and fears apart, not even she could deny the enormously pleasant improvement Grelod's death signified.

With sweet, caring Constance in charge, they could be children again. Play outside for hours on end, eat until their bellies were full and laugh and cry and talk and EXIST with no one to chastise them with a belt or to chain them to the wall for it.

The first thing Michel did when she ascended to headmistress was to rip the shackles off the wall in the Room and throw them into the lake, all the orphans standing beside her, bouncing and applauding. She got rid of the scratched and contorted door and filled the tiny space with shelves for books, toys and bowls of fresh, colorful fruits.

She also organized a gathering at Honorhall's doors, assisted by Maramal, Dinya and Mara's blessing, to collect money for new clothes, toys and food, and perhaps get people in touch with the children, hopefully find a loving tutor for any of them.

And although there was no luck with the latest, people had opened their hearts and their purses wide enough for she and the kids to get by another year.

Still, sometimes, she'd sit down at night to observe their peaceful slumber, their round, tiny faces smiling with content, and a bitter knot would tighten her throat at the realization of how fast they were growing up and how quickly the possibilities of ever finding the warmth of a family consequently faded away.

* * *

><p>Two years after his runaway, and only a few weeks after Grelod's passing, Aventus Aretino knocked on the orphanage's door. He was paler, thinner and at least one head taller. But his eyes shone with a foreign spark behind his dark, disheveled hair, like Balimund's forge after being fed his famous fire salts, and he wore a genuine smile that lit up his emaciated features. Constance drowned him in hugs and kisses and words of comfort, and apologized as well, for causes unknown, considering she was the only reason he lasted in that place for as long as he did before breaking out.<p>

The children nearly suffocated his fragile frame with their enthusiastic welcome, praising him like they would a hero of war, and Runa and Francois in particular enthusiastically brought once again into subject all those questionable implications with hired assassins and unholy matriarchs.

Michel gave up trying to quell their concerning chatter, telling herself it was just the children's innocent way of seeing the world's darkest shades of color, and letting Aventus enjoy his return with his old friends, serving the kids delicious chicken breasts and warm soups and singing around the fireplace.

Whatever the outcome, things were looking up, the children were happy, and as long as she could provide them a good stay prior to the day they felt ready to face the world, she would consider herself at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years after Grelod's passing, Constance Michel received in the orphanage's hall a smiling couple of newlyweds, a dark haired bosmer and a round faced nord woman dressed in costly attires and sporting seldom looking rings on their hands. They announced with pride about their recently purchased manor, a wide space with many beds to spare, and shared with her their long-timed wish to offer a warm home for those who had been deprived from one at such a young age.

After a little exchange of information, an introduction and a brief talk with every kid, they left the place promising to come back once their new residence was ready to take them in, and Constance couldn't help but do a little jump of pure glee once she closed the door. She had already thought it impossible for neither of them to get adopted at their current age- some of the boys were already showing a little shadow above their lips. And she had been growing more and more worried about their limited space. The horrors of the war had already brought two more girls, siblings, under her wing, and she had been able to assemble them a room in what used to be her own, but she could only improvise for too long before she ran out of resources.

So yes, this was without a doubt good news, very, very good news! She called for Runa and Samuel to help her prepare lunch, cheerfully announcing they would celebrate the turn of events with a pair of big, juicy venisom chops.

Meanwhile, outside, the newlyweds strode out of Riften, no longer holding hands but still donning satisfied smiles. They agilely jumped onto the cart, with a dexterity unfit for such luxurious apparels, and the driver tugged on the reins so the horses started trotting away from the city.

He kept his gaze locked on the horizon while the curious couple exchanged amused cackles, competing to see who threw their glimmering rings further off the road.

* * *

><p>Some days later that same week, hours after tucking the children into bed, a sharp knocking on the main door snapped Constance out from her slumber. She tiptoed through the children's bedroom toward the door, opening it to one of the city's guards. She was about to ask in a hushed tone what could possibly be so important to risk awakening the children at this hour, when a little figure by his side caught her attention. A little girl clung onto the guard's clothes, cowering under his protecting arm, and one look from her scared eyes - such bright, vibrant eyes - was enough for Constance to understand she would need to set up another bed right by the blonde sisters.<p>

Just for that night she would have to share her bed with the poor kid, however. She guided her to sit down on the mattress and put a fur blanket over her fragile frame, offering her a hot cup of milk that she kindly refused. She kept a quiet tone as she carefully asked about the circumstances that led her to the orphanage, and the child explained between quivering lips about how the war had taken her father and how her mother had followed him shortly after, unable to live without him and leaving her alone and helpless in their little cabin, hidden deep within the woods.

Asliel was her name- quite a strange name for a breton girl, Constance commented without malice, and the child briefly told her about her mother's love for literature and little more, undoubtedly shaken still by her loss. She didn't press the matter, and let the child get comfortable and rest for the night, eager to introduce her to the rest of the kids the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Their new member was happily welcomed by the children, and Asliel connected with them amazingly fast, for such a meek mannered girl. Constance left them to play, turning to attend her chores and start working on adapting more of the building's space for hosting more beds.

What little peaks she took every now and then, Asliel was always talking with a different child, both sitting on the floor face to face and lost in what looked like a fun conversation. Aventus looked particularly drawn to the new girl, staying close and joining in her chattering.

However, she noticed that, when midday came, and all the children ran outside to play in the yard, Asliel stayed, sitting on one of the beds and playing with a doll. Constance asked her in case anything was wrong, maybe one of the kids hadn't been as kind and she was wary of going outside and leaving her supervision. It had happened before, after all, back in the times she was under Grelod's care, and especially now, between Britte and Sissel. But the little brunette shook her head and assured she was absolutely fine, her reasons being that after such a long walk from home, exposed to the wild life residing in the surrounding forests, she just felt like being indoors for the time being. The kind mistress understood and went back to get their lunch ready. Asliel offered her help with the house chores, washing the hold's dirty clothes in a bucket of water as she and Constance chattered in a cheerful manner about everything and anything. The girl told her about how she and her mother used to cook a delicious recipe for honeyed milk, and wondered if it would be okay if she could make some that night, for Constance and the other children. The headmistress found the idea absolutely endearing, the obvious glint of nostalgia shining in Asliel's eyes tugging at her heartstrings.

She insisted on cooking it alone, explaining that it was a family's recipe and, for the sake of her mother's memory, wanted to keep it a secret. A while after diner, Asliel placed on the table a wooden tray with a jar filled to the top with the orange tinted milk, carefully serving their cups and topping the presentation with a little branch of snowberries in every one of them.

They drank the delicious hot beverage all sitting around the table, sharing laughs and their own crazy ideas for expanding the bedroom.

Not even ten minutes later, they were dragging their feet and crashing like dead weight on their beds, falling into the deepest slumber, so sudden and heavy that even the blonde siblings chose to share a bed right in that same room, their own being too far away at the moment.

* * *

><p>The children woke up a few hours later, deep into the night, judging from the silence that reigned, their senses pulled back to the land of the living by a sweet aroma that clouded the main bedroom. As they pushed themselves up on their elbows, the first thing each one of them noticed was the glow emanating from the fireplace, and the small figure standing right in front of it. Asliel's round face smiled at them, a gesture crooked by the shadows that the flames created, on her face and all around the room.<p>

Her eyes reflected the fire with such intensity that one had a hard time determining where exactly did their orange gleam originate.

The girl greeted them, the high-pitched drawl of her voice replaced with a collected tone and a latent serenity. She explained in absolute calmness that their headmistress was right now sleeping behind the closed doors of her bedroom, her cup being smeared with a stronger quantity of sleeping powder than the rest and not to worry, for the concoction was harmless. Then, holding her hands and turning her head slowly, making sure each one of the kids listened, she presented herself as a humble messenger from the Dark Brotherhood, sent under orders from their leader, the Listener, who wished to offer those who therefore desired it a place within their own little family. They were absolutely free to reject the proposition, in which case they simply had to take a few deep breaths and forget all about it. On the other hand, those who accepted had to consider that this was a one way decision. In other words, once they took this path, there was no turning back.

Aventus was the first to stand up, his refulgent gaze stuck on the brunette, a wild grin plastered across his face. The rest of them turned to look at their friend, dumbfounded, processing still what they had been told.

Runa was next, biting her lower lip and holding a determined stare with the older imperial before turning to the girl and giving a light nod.

Samuel followed shortly after, hesitatingly making his way to stand next to them, raising his gaze to expectantly stare at the unusual courier.

The girl who called herself Asliel waited for another minute in absolute silence, but the remaining kids chose to stay in bed, one of them even falling back asleep as soon as Samuel made his choice. Once it was clear that there would be no change of mind from their part, she approached the three of them standing and widened her smile, letting her sharp canines peak out under her upper lip.

'Shall we go, then?'

* * *

><p>The next morning's peace was shattered by Constance Michel's crying and bellowing. She burst out of the orphanage, nearly hyperventilating, and clung onto the first guard she stumbled upon, babbling incoherencies about honeyed milk and robbed kids. After the third failure at explaining herself, she handled the guards now circling her a note with a shaking hand, breaking into tears. The guard read it out loud as his partners tried to pacify the shaken headmistress, throwing even more confusion on the whole happening.<p>

_Constance,_

_THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! We are leaving, but we will never forget you or your kindness. Real kindness, not like Grelod! We will miss you so much, but we don't want you to be sad. We'll be with a new family, just like you wanted. Asliel promises that we'll be loved and protected like true siblings. She also wants you to know that there is a bag of coins next to your pillow. Please, give Francois, Hroar, Britte and Sissel a big hug for us. And remember, we love you! Goodbye, _

_Aventus, Runa, Samuel_


End file.
